


"500 Fics"- Parody of "500 Miles"

by JustSayHiAnLeave



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Parody, Song Lyrics, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 09:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19104559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSayHiAnLeave/pseuds/JustSayHiAnLeave
Summary: This is just a silly parody I made in like 2 minutes. I love this song and I love fics, so I thought "why not?"





	"500 Fics"- Parody of "500 Miles"

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the original song, I just tweaked the lyrics a bit.

"500 Fics"  
~~~  
When I wake up, well I know I'm gonna be,

I'm gonna be the fan who wakes up readin you

When I go out, yeah I know I'm gonna be

I'm gonna be the fan who reads along with you

If I get bored, well I know I'm gonna be  
I'm gonna be the fan who never gets bored of you

And if I stay up, yeah I know I'm gonna be  
I'm gonna be the fan who's up late reading you

But I would read 500 fics,  
And I would read 500 more  
Just to be the fan who reads a thousand fics  
To fall down reading on the floor

When I'm working, yes I know I'm gonna be  
I'm gonna be the fan who's working hard readin you  
And when the money, comes in for the work I do to read you

I'll pass almost every minute on to you  
When I come home (when I come home) well I know I'm gonna be  
I'm gonna be the fan who comes back to where I was readin you 

And if I grow-old (when I grow-old) well I know I'm gonna be  
I'm gonna be the fan who's growing old reading you

But I would read 500 fics  
And I would read 500 more  
Just to be the fan who read a thousand fics  
To fall down reading on the floor 

Da da da (da da da)  
Da da da (da da da)  
Da da da dun diddle un diddle un diddle uh da  
Da da da (da da da)  
Da da da (da da da)  
Da da da dun diddle un diddle un diddle uh da

When I'm lonely, well I know I'm gonna be  
I'm gonna be the fan who's lonely without you  
And when I'm dreaming, well I know I'm gonna dream  
I'm gonna dream about my hurt/comfort fanfiction tropes

When I go out (when I go out) well I know I'm gonna be  
I'm gonna be the fan who goes along readin you 

And when I come home (when I come home) yes I know I'm gonna be  
I'm gonna be the fan who comes back home readin you  
I'm gonna be the fan who's coming home to read you

But I would read 500 fics  
And I would read 500 more  
Just to be the fan who reads a thousand fics  
To fall down reading on the floor 

Da da da (da da da)  
Da da da (da da da)  
Da da da dun diddle un diddle un diddle uh da  
Da da da (da da da)  
Da da da (da da da)  
Da da da dun diddle un diddle un diddle uh da  
Da da da (da da da)  
Da da da (da da da)  
Da da da dun diddle un diddle un diddle uh da  
Da da da (da da da)  
Da da da (da da da)  
Da da da dun diddle un diddle un diddle uh da

And I would read 500 fics  
And I would read 500 more  
Just to be the fan who read a thousand fics  
To fall down reading on the floor


End file.
